


Personal space

by yafei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Youth, but also angsty af sorry not sorry, i'm a mess and i love nomin, i'm russian but i'm pretty good at english so yes hi, it has those edgy youth vibes ya know, jaemin is my ult fight me, my tags are a mess, nomin, please ignore all the mistakes nobody's perfect, stan wayv, subscribe to pewdiepie, this is soft af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yafei/pseuds/yafei
Summary: Hair, disarranged by the wind, awkward smiles, crumpled notes, earphones, plugged into a half-broken phone, too much of personal space, rosy cheeks, soft and quiet voice, cold mineral water are just the beginning of Jeno’s list of things he adores about Jaemin.





	Personal space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever ao3 work and I really hope you enjoy it ~^~^~

It was the curtain, which was left open because the boy was too lazy to close it, that woke Jeno up, letting sun inside the room. He muttered something, turned to another side of the bed and switched his phone on. It was exactly 7:23 am, which meant that Jeno had exactly sixty-seven minutes to dress up and come to school.

 

This year was his last year at school, and in a couple of months, Jeno had to say goodbye to his classmates, habitual life and to enter his adulthood. 

 

Jisung, one of his friends, and, probably, the closest one too, would always grumble about the fact that they’ll all have to leave their parents’ house and start living in the dorms or in a shitty apartment full of rats and cockroaches somewhere at the suburbs of the city. Of course, everybody shivered at this thought, except for Jeno, who had to face this problem three years ago, when his parents divorced and decided it would be best for a 16-year-old boy to live all by himself.

 

Since childhood Jeno was aware that he was pretty unwanted, his parents would always forget about his existence, would make his grandmother sit with the little child and entertain him, however, he was still thankful for providing him with a place to live and monthly money orders so that he could live properly.

 

No, Jeno wasn’t unhappy, he was, quite the contrary, one of the happiest and most positive people alive. He had a sincere smile, never had a grudge against anybody and always tried to befriend everyone, who wanted to talk to him.

 

His mother used to say that Jeno took after his grandmother because she didn’t know any other reason her child always had an innocent and a naive smile.

 

He was indeed happy, however, he would still frequently feel lonely. Jeno had a lot of acquaintances, said hi to every single one of them even outside of school and was definitely one of the popular guys. Everybody liked his positiveness but the boy knew he could only trust Jisung.

 

He met Jisung in the first year of school and, oddly enough, became his friend shortly after their acquaintance. Jeno was restless and indefatigable since childhood, always did things before thinking thoroughly, which was the reason he was always scolded by his friend.

 

Despite seeing his best friend every day at school, sometimes at home too, he would still frequently feel lonely.

 

Maybe, he needed affection, hugs, kisses and night chuckles and whispers, which were conveniently described in books, so he had an idea, what it would all feel like when he finds a person to love him back just the way he loves them.

 

Jisung knew Jeno had no interest in girls and was the only one who knew about the secret, simply because Jeno was too afraid to tell it to others. He was too afraid to be judged.

 

This sunny morning his mood was terrible as never before. The thing is, last week they had an entrance Biology test, which assessed their knowledge so that the teacher could evenly split the class into groups.

 

Biology was an optional subject, so the ones who took that class were divided into two groups. There were people, who had been studying Biology for a while and had some knowledge, and people, who needed it just for the transcript.

 

Jeno wasn’t entirely interested in Biology itself, however, because of Jisung, who wanted to become a doctor in the foreseeable future, Jeno desperately needed to be distributed into the smarter group, otherwise, every Biology class was bound to become a hella boring disaster.

 

Jeno had a quick breakfast and shortly after put all his stuff into his Kanken bag. He usually would go to school using a bike but, because he had so little time, he had to use the subway (which he hated a lot, by the way).

 

After entering the classroom just in time, Jeno headed to his desk, located at the end of the classroom, and poked Jisung’s shoulder to grab some attention.

 

“Oh, hey”, Jisung was now facing Jeno and had a little smile on his face. “You’re not late?”

 

“Yeah, I didn’t want to trigger Kim-seonsaengnim”, Jeno smiled back. “What if he’s kind enough to put me in the first group so I could study Biology with you?”

 

“If I were you, I wouldn’t have high hopes for it”, Jisung laughed, revealing his perfect teeth. “You don’t even know the classification of the mammals, and, trust me, this is the most basic thing you can learn.”

 

Jeno wanted to say something back, however, the bell was the first one to make a sound. Kim-seonsaengnim entered the classroom, making Jeno’s heart beat faster.

 

The teacher almost instantaneously started saying students’ names and announcing where they were distributed. Jeno swears he almost had a panic attack.

 

“Park Jisung”, the teacher was calm because everybody in class was certain about where Jisung would be distributed. “First group.”

Jisung smiled softly, nodded and quietly thanked the teacher.

 

“Lee Jeno.”

 

Everybody was silent. Jeno was probably the only one who was certain he would get into the better group.

 

“Second group.”

 

Jisung chuckled and Jeno offendedly pushed him.

 

“Kim-seonsaengnim”, he stood up, being a little uncertain if he should even try to defend himself. “Can I go to the first group?”

 

“Only if you tell me the definition of «angiosperms».”

 

“Easy”, Jeno smirked and lightly slapped the desk. “This is simply a scientific name for sperm."

 

The whole class giggled.

 

“Lee Jeno, you can get into the first group only after you stop joking around and start at least putting effort into this class. Until then”, Kim-seonsaengnim sighed. “Lee Jeno. Second group.”

 

Jeno bowed and sat back down.

 

He not only didn’t manage to get into the desired group but also received an unsatisfactory mark right at the beginning of the year.

 

Then, he listened carefully to the teacher and made a summary of everything said in his notebook so that he could later learn this topic. Jeno still hoped that Kim-seonsaengnim would see all the effort he had put into Biology that day, however, he was left unnoticed and distributed into the second group.

 

Jeno was truly devastated when the lesson ended and Kim-seonsaengnim exited the classroom.

 

A sudden note, that appeared on his desk out of nowhere, made him lift his head up and look around.

 

Jeno grabbed the note, searching the whole class for a person, who gave it to him, but the only thing he could see was the small figure of his brown-haired classmate, who, by the time Jeno noticed him, had already almost left the classroom.

 

Jeno had a wild guess about who this mysterious guy was, however, it made no sense why this boy would do this. They never ever talked or even said hi to each other.

 

Jeno unwrapped the crumpled piece of paper, tried to flat it out using his hand.

 

“Lee Jeno, I can help you with Biology, if you want to. — Nana”

 

This boy’s handwriting was very neat, almost calligraphic. His every letter was traced out painstakingly, making Jeno fall under the impression that the person who wrote it was not a human, but a robot.

 

The Na surname was quite unique and Jeno was 100% sure about this note’s owner.

 

Na Jaemin changed schools this year (to be exact, two weeks ago), right when the classes were about to start, and still didn’t really fit in. He was pretty secluded, to be honest.

 

Jaemin was very reserved, unsociable and cautious. He had no intention to communicate with the class monitor, had no interest in anything, always ate lunch all by himself and, probably, was pretty comfortable with his life the way it was.

 

Jeno didn’t want to contact Jaemin. His classmate probably had a dull life, and Jeno only liked people, who stood out and liked being the weird ones. Jaemin was hardly someone Jeno wanted to befriend.

 

He grabbed his bag, threw the note inside of it and headed towards the classroom exit, feeling pretty bored and annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the work, feel free to leave the comments or contact me on twitter @jenojaemuwu


End file.
